A Family's Journey
by Coldplaychic
Summary: Rosalie Hale is a waitress struggling to make ends meet and care for her three year old son. She hasn't seen the father of her child , Emmett McCarty, since they parted ways after high school. After an accident , their paths cross once again .Will they be able to pull together? How will Emmett respond to meeting a child he never knew he had?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Three Years Later

**Rose POV**

High school was hands down the greatest time of my life . At least it was until the night of graduation. That night the love of my life dropped a fucking nuke on my every dream with a single sentence. " I got into Harvard." I should have been prepared for this . I knew this would happen , after all Emmett is a genius and his very last name is weighted with power . He would go on to success and I would be left behind. I was able to mask my anguish with a smile and fake enthusiasm. We decided to make love one last time before he left . I was gonna miss him. His bright smile and dimples. His lively blue eyes. His jet black curls and his loving personality. He promised to call me and I swore the same. The day he left for school he left me and his son behind , unknowingly of course. I know I should have told him but he was so excited about Harvard and I knew this baby would effect his chances at success. I kept my secret only telling my father after Em had left.

My father's disappointment was short lived the moment he saw the ultrasound of his grandson he could care less it was his eighteen year old daughter who was pregnant . The distraction of a baby did nothing to stop me from thinking about Emmett. In fact it just made it worse. There was a time when I couldn't look at my son without breaking down . He looks so much like his damn father it's almost a curse. By the time Aaiden was two I had grown used to the twinge of pain I feel when my son flashes me a dimpled smile. I still hold a thread of hope that one day me and Emmett can pick up where we left off and be a family , but I know the chances are slim , I mean I know it's been three years but stranger things have happened. I did go from ambitious girl aspiring to be a social worker to being a waitress at the local diner . Sometimes life is just a tornado of bullshit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two : Swings are Assholes

**Rose POV**

" Aaiden James McCarty ! You have five seconds to get your butt down these steps. We are gonna be late." I yell zipping up my jacket. Not long after I yell , Aaiden comes flying down the stairs . " Mom do I have to go to Uncle Jasper's ?" I grab his little hand on the way out the front door. " Yes you do . What's wrong with your uncle?" I ask opening the car door. " Mom, it's not Uncle Jasper or Uncle Edward . It's cousin Alice. The last time I was there she put make-up on me. Do I look like a damn girl?" After I'm done strapping him into his car seat , I flick his arm . " Watch your mouth , Aaiden. Just tell Ali that you don't wanna play that game." I smile at him before closing the car door. As I climb into the driver's seat , I look back and see Aaiden staring out the window frowning. Maybe he's upset because I flicked him.

" Aaiden you feelin' alright ? You know I only did that because you cussed." I feel so bad. " Mom it's not because of that it's just." He trailed off picking at his jeans. " I can't hear ya sweetheart. You gotta speak up." Okay if it's not that then what could be bothering him. " Momma why don't I have a daddy?" He asked . " Alice said that her daddy J takes her to the park and takes care of her daddy E. Momma if I don't have a dad , who takes care of you?" As he said this my eyes began to water. Shit. What do I tell him? I sniffled quietly. " Baby boy , your daddy left a few years ago to become a doctor. He's a really nice guy." Is that really that the best I can do? " Don't cry Momma . I don't need a daddy . I'll take care of you." My baby really was sweet.

After ten minutes, Jasper's house comes into view and I see Jasper and little Alice standing on the porch she has a hand on her hip and a pink sunhat in the other hand. I start giggling and shake my head. I pull up to the corner and stop the car. By the time I get Aaiden's door open he's already unbuckled. " I thought you weren't excited about coming here." I raise my eyebrow at him. " Mom it's Tuesday. We go to the park on Tuesday." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I laugh as he ran up the wooden steps and hugged his uncle's legs. " Hey buddy you ready to go to the park?" Jasper laughed ruffling Aaiden's short black curls. " Hell yeah." Aaiden laughed. Instead disciplining Aaiden , Jasper laughs. " Aaiden watch the language." I groan. He apologizes his little cheeks filling with color. I looked up at Jasper and saw him staring at me with a smirk. " What ?" I raise my eyebrow at him . " Rose you have the mouth of a sailor who was mentored by Samuel L. Jackson." How dare he? " That's bullshit Jazz and you know it." I slap my hand over my mouth , but apparently not quick enough. " Ooooo! Mom you said bullshit." Aaiden said dramatically. I rolled my eyes. " And so did you." Alice grabs Aaiden's hand and pulls him into the house.

" Jasper I'll be back at ten . Thank you for watching him for me." Jasper sucked his teeth . " No problem baby sis. I know you're trying hard." I pulled him into a tight hug and told him I'd see him later. I waved goodbye to them as I slowly drove away.

I reached Mama Clearwater's Diner an hour late. Just fucking great. I walked into the diner wrapping my apron around torso. " I'm sorry Sue. I had to drop off Aaiden at my brother's house." Sue shakes her head and gives me a stern look. " Don't ever apologize for taking care of your child ." I smiled at her and got right to work. " You're workin' table three. I'm warnin' ya right now , she's a real piece of work." Lauren says scrunching up her nose . Great . I am in no mood for bitchy attitudes. I take a deep breath and walk over to table three with my head held high. There's a woman sitting there . She's a strawberry blonde with a fake tan. She dons big designer sunglasses and a Louis Vuitton scarf. The woman pretends not to notice me standing at her table while she applied make-up . She's already starting to piss me off. I clear my throat. " Finally someone graces me with their presence. I'll have the grilled chicken salad . No onions. No salad dressing, just drizzle a tablespoon lemon juice on it . No salt. No pepper. None of that iceberg crap I saw at some of the other tables . I want romaine lettuce . Four thin tomato slices and makes sure the chicken is in thin strips. I want a water , preferably bottled because these glasses look dirty." When she ran out of steam she pulled out her phone. I stood there gathering my wits and trying to write everything she had said. She removed her sunglasses and looked over at me with piercing forest green eyes. "Why are you still standing there? Do you need me to repeat myself?" She sneered. I bit my tongue and narrowed my eyes . " No ma'am. I was just making sure I had written it correctly." I gritted out. She waved a manicured hand at me . " Thanks , er , Ros-uh-lie." She said snickering. What wrong with my name? I should punch her , but I don't need an assault charge and a job loss added to my list of problems so I just turned and walked away.

When I reach Lauren she erupts in laughter, taking the paper from me. " You are so damn mad your face is scarlet. I could probably grill this chicken on your forehead." She wipes at her eyes . " Oh har har fucker. That bitch was so irritating." I say eyeing the woman back at the table as she wipes at imaginary filth on the table. " Look at her she's gotta be fuckin' loaded. Even if she's a bitch , she might tip nice." Lauren smiled. I can't argue with that logic . Lord knows I need the money . Lauren goes in back to grab the food from the kitchen. When Lauren returns , I grab the plate from her and the bottle of water and make my way over to the blonde nightmare. I place the food in front of her . " Took you long enough . Your job requires little effort and you still can't seem to get it right. You may leave now so I can eat in peace." She waved me off rolling her eyes. I was gonna let her have it before Sue came running toward me with wide eyes . " Rosalie , your brother called there's been an accident. He's at Little Miracles Pediatrics." I gasped at her words as I felt fear grip me. I ran out of the diner and toward my car.

I sped to the hospital fearing the worse and hoping for the best. I hope Aaiden and Ali are okay. I try to jump out the car as soon as I park forgetting to unbuckle the seatbelt. After I disentangle myself from the seat belt I race into the hospital and see Jasper and Ali hand in hand standing in the waiting room. " Where's Aaiden?" I ask frantically. " He's down the hall in room 2-A ." Jasper said rubbing my back. I ran down the hall and into the room. I breathe a sigh of relief when I see Aaiden sitting on the bed smiling. " Hi Momma." I walk over to him and embrace him. " Ouch !" Aaiden clutches his little arm. I pull away and look down at his arm . It's bruised and has large bump on the forearm. " Aaiden what happened?" I ask kissing the top of his head. " I was swinging and then I slipped off and hurt my arm. They did pictures of my arm." I look at his arm and bit my lip. " Aaiden it looks broken baby. How long have you been waiting for the doctor?" I hold him wary of his arm. He shrugs his shoulders. " I think it was ten minutes. I don't know." We sit like this for a few more minutes before I hear a knock at the door and the doctor walks in. I look up and into the familiar sparkling blue eyes I had missed so fondly. Emmett's eyes widen as he looks back and forth between Aaiden and me . " Rose?" I smile at him as panic sets in. Aaiden's last name is his last name . Why didn't I listen to my dad and give him Hale. " Momma , how do you know the doctor?" Aaiden asks looking up at me. "He's a friend of mine." I say before turning to Emmett. " How you been Emmett?" I ask running my fingers through Aaiden's hair. " I've been okay. Um, can I speak to you for a moment , in private?" I nod . " I'll be right back sweetheart." I laugh when Aaiden scowls at Emmett , but nods.

When we step out into the hallway , Emmett wastes no time diving right into conversation. " Rose I'm not an idiot. Aaiden looks just like me and he has my last name. What the hell is going on?" I sniffle and look up at him shaking my head. " You don't understand. I wanted to tell you , but you had a future ahead of you and do you know what a baby could have done to your future? He's three years old now and-. God I feel like such a bitch keeping him from you." The tears were streaming before I could stop them. " Rosalie calm down . What you did was really stupid , but incredibly selfless. I can never hate you for that , but I can't just walk away knowing that I have a son out there growing up without a father. Would you mind if I tried to get to know him ? Maybe the three of us can go grab lunch sometime or something." Does he really want to be in Aaiden's life? " Emmett I'm not saying no to you , but maybe we should ease you into his life. He's so young and I don't think he could handle it if you were to change your mind and want out. Maybe we could go out tomorrow . I'll see if I could get some time off . Does that sound good to you?" I smiled. Instead of answering Emmett just flashed me one of his trademark dimpled grins. " Alright now , let's go tend to **our** son ." He opened the door and we see Aaiden laying down on the bed with his eyes closed. " I hate to have to wake him , but I have to put a cast on that arm." I shake my head and close my eyes. " He's not asleep. If he were asleep he'd be snoring and mumbling about something." I laughed when Aaiden started blushing. " Fine you caught me." He said sitting up . " I was at the door tryin' to hear you , but then when you guys stopped talking I ran back over here." He shrugged and looked at Emmett. I followed his gaze and saw Em holding a few medical supplies. He was setting the supplies up as he explained Aaiden's injury. " Aaiden's x-rays shows a slight displaced fracture of the radius in his right arm. He needs to wear a cast for around three to six weeks depending on the progress of healing. If there is swelling , ice it and elevate his forearm above his heart." I think Emmett in doctor mode is really cute. " Momma why you starin' at the doctor ?" Aaiden asked knitting his eyebrows together. " I wasn't staring at him Aaiden." I can't lie for shit and he knows that. " Yes you were . You were like this." Aaiden then mocks me by looking at Em while opening his mouth and crossing his eyes. Emmett starts laughing . " See? Even the doctor thinks so." Stupid father son bonding. They just met and they're already playing 'let's gang up on mommy and make her look crazy'.

It took two hours for Emmett to put a cast on Aaiden's arm. We were almost out the door when Emmett rushed over and stopped us at the door. " Rose , I was wondering if maybe we could talk more later on about everything. Can I take you and Aaiden out for dinner? My shift ends in a few hours .I'll pick you up" Emmett is a persistent fucker. " Do you have your phone with you ?" I ask ,giggling when he frantically searches for his phone. He hands me his phone and I add myself to the contact list including my address , home number, and work number. " Call me when you get out of work and we'll come pick you up. You don't have a car seat Em." I say handing the phone back to him. Our fingers brush and I feel a familiar electric shock. " See you later , Rose. You too little man." Aaiden waves goodbye at him sleepily . We should really be heading home. I carefully pick up Aaiden and carry him to the car.

I place Aaiden in the car seat and laugh when he mumbles, " Swings are assholes." Tonight was gonna be a hell of a night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Tanya Denali

**Em POV**

After Rose left, I checked my phone. I had four text messages and five missed calls from Tanya. Shit! She's gonna fucking kill me. I call her and she picked up on the second ring. " Why weren't you answering the damn phone? I wanted to tell you about my day." she whined into the phone. " Tanya , we have to talk." I sigh exasperated. I hate arranged relationships. My father said that Tanya's wealthy background would look good for me and that she's quite a bit of eye candy. Eye candy my ass. Tanya was an over painted whiny brat. " About what ? Emmy-bear , I had a terrible day and I want to talk about it." I pinched the bridge of my nose . " I ran into my girlfriend from high school." I said happily. " Okay and why is that so important ?" her nasally voice was giving me a headache. " Actually her son was brought in as a patient of mine today. It turns out that I'm his father. Tanya I had no idea . I mean I wouldn't have even known he existed if hadn't been rushed in with a broken arm." I explained. " Too bad he couldn't have broken his fucking neck." She snapped. " Don't say shit like that! You are such a heartless bitch." I can't believe she just said that. " How do you even know if the kid is yours?" She screamed. " He looks just like me and- no you know what, fuck you. Rosalie wouldn't lie to me." I really hate Tanya on a good day and right about now I loathe her. " Excuse me? You're taking up for her and not me. You are so damn ridiculous. What time do you plan on coming home so we can talk?" Now she wants to talk. " I don't know . After I finish up here , I'm taking Rose and our son out for dinner." I say triumphantly. " You and your whore have fun at dinner with your bastard child. Don't think this conversation is over." I wanted to say something but she fucking hung up on me.

My shift was over by eight and it couldn't have been any sooner. As I leave , I call Rose. " Hello?" Her voice is so calming. " Hey , it's Emmett. I just got off work." I hear shuffling . I really hope I didn't wake her . " I'm on my way to pick you up. I'll see you in a few ." Okay , she sounds happy. " Alright , see ya." I end the call and head down to the locker room to change . I can't go out wearing my scrubs.

By the time I'm showered and changed , Rose and Aaiden are outside waiting for me in the car. I wave to Rose and she waves back before unlocking the passenger door. " So, where we headed?" She asked taking the car out of park. " I was thinking that maybe we could go to Friendly's . Does that sound good to you guys?" Kids like Friendly's right? " Sounds great , Em. Right Aaiden?" We both turn and look at Aaiden . " That sounds awesome!" Aaiden grinned and I felt like I was looking in the mirror. I gave Rose directions on how to get to the restaurant and it only took us twenty minutes to get there.

Walking into the restaurant with Rose and Aaiden felt so natural. I looked at the young hostess and requested a table for three. There was something odd about the hostess. She looked unnervingly familiar. Our waitress seated us at table near the claw machine." Emmett , this is really nice of you. I appreciate it." Rose smiled . I really did miss that smile. I missed everything about her. I really wish we could pick up where we left off. I should have never listened to my father and gave Tanya a chance. I can't stand Tanya. I have to end our charade of a relationship and soon. " Emmett did you hear me?" I look up at Rose . " Sorry. What'd you say?" I ask shaking my head. " I said I'll be right back . I'm going to the ladies room." She says laughing lightly. " Go ahead. We'll be fine." I say looking over at Aaiden . She nods and leaves the table . I can't resist the urge to watch her walk away . Her hips have a natural sway I find so intoxicating . " You really like her , huh? " Aaiden says seriously ,sitting with his arms kinda crossed. " Yeah I do . I like her a lot." I say smiling. " Momma says I'm gonna be hangin' out with you sometimes when she has work ." I nod at him. " I guess that's cool . You seem okay." I smile at his words and look up to see Rose walking back . As soon as she sat down our waitress returned . After we had ordered, I decided we should talk a little more. Before we could begin our discussion, Tanya walks in with my parents behind her .

" You?! You're that stupid waitress from this afternoon." Tanya screamed pointing to Rosalie. Rose just narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists. " You ditched me to have dinner with this white trash nobody." Tanya glared at Rose. Who the fuck does she think she is? " Rosalie is a wonderful woman . Watch your mouth!" I scream at her standing up suddenly. " Do not speak to her like that , Emmett. She's just trying to save you from- Oh my!" my mother gasped as she came forward and saw Aaiden. She then turned to Tanya and narrowed her eyes. " Tanya, a word." she ground out. She turned to walk away but stopped. " Emmett , Rosalie please follow." Rosalie looked hesitant as she let go of Aaiden's little hand . " Don't worry about little man. Jonathan will keep an eye on him." Rose nodded and kissed Aaiden's forehead.

**Rose POV**

I knew as soon as she gasped she had figured it out . The way her angry face softened instantly when she looked at my little boy was a dead giveaway . When she asked me to follow her I almost passed out . I have to keep control of my breathing. After kissing Aaiden on the forehead I followed the three of them out of the restaurant. As soon as we walked into the chilly night air Emmett's mother blew out a breath of air. " Tanya you lied to me." Elaine said calmly shaking her head . " You said Emmett was off with some whore and a child that wasn't his . You know what I saw in that restaurant? I saw a spitting image of my son." Elaine smiled at me before glaring at Tanya. " Elaine , you don't understand. This woman is no good for Emmett. She just wants his money and sees the fact that her kid looks similar as an excuse to con him . She's a waitress at a fucking diner she's poison. We're in love." Tanya says going to hug Emmett. He catches her tanned forearms in his hands . " You're seriously delusional. I'm not in love with you . To be honest with you, I don't even like you. I don't even know why my parents thought I would." Emmett dropped her arms looking toward Elaine. " Emmett the only reason we thought she'd be good for you was because you wouldn't stop moping about Rosalie breaking up with you." she said pointedly . " I'm so sorry." I whisper brokenly. " Rosalie stop beating yourself up about it. You were trying to be selfless." Emmett said strongly. " I have to go it's getting late and Jonathan has a meeting in the morning. You will contact me tomorrow , so we can talk about this." Elaine said directing her gaze at Emmett. He nods and we head back into the restaurant.

Aaiden is talking to Jonathan about what happened to his arm. " You're a brave guy . Emmett over there cried for two hours from a splinter and he was five." Jonathan chuckled. " Whoa, would you look at the time? I think you two should start heading out." Emmett spoke quickly with red cheeks. Aaiden laughed and I couldn't help but chuckle. " We're leaving but you're not off the hook. Don't forget to call me." Elaine said sternly before embracing me . I hug her back promising to call before she leaves with Jonathan. I let out a breath of relief falling back against the booth. Emmett chuckles sweeping a lock of hair away from my eye. Our waitress returns with our plates. " I'm sorry about the wait there's a birthday party on the other side ." She smiles before placing our food in front of us. I guess we could do what we came here to do. Eat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Daddy Day 

**Em POV**

I groaned rolling over and checking my phone. It was 2 a.m. and I was still lying awake on this damn couch . I

would love to sleep in my bed but Tanya is asleep in our bed and I damn sure don't want to sleep next to her

nor upstairs near her. I doubt I'd be able to sleep anyway because I'm too excited about spending the day with

Aaiden. It was the only thing I could think about after Rose dropped me off at my car . When she dropped

me off I couldn't help but feel a little sad when I watched her drive away. I knew I'd see her again , but I guess

I'm just being paranoid. Yawning ,I lay back against the fluff of the couch allowing sleep to claim me at last.

I'm woken up by Sam licking my face. I open my eyes and see his big brown eyes. Needless to say he's the

cutest alarm clock you could ask for. I wipe the saliva away from my cheek and sit up . " You want daddy to

take you out ?" I ask chuckling when his ears perk up. I walk to the back door in the kitchen and unlatch the

doggie-door . As soon as the door is unlatched, Sam bolts through and into the backyard. Shaking my head I

walk back into the living room and see Tanya sitting on the couch and holding my phone. " Why won't this damn

thing unlock ? Stupid Iphone ." She grumbled. " It knows you shouldn't be holding it." I say seriously taking the

phone from her hand. She rolls her eyes at me and grabs her purse. " I'll be staying with my sister for a little

while until we can sort this out." Tanya gritted out. I checked my phone as Tanya stormed out of the

house. I had a text from Rosalie. _I'll be bringing Aaiden by at 10. _I look at the clock and see it's 9:30 . Shit. I

race upstairs and get ready for their arrival.

By ten , I'm fully clothed and shaved waiting on the couch with Sam. The doorbell rings and I damn near jump

ten feet in the air. Opening the door, I'm greeted by Aaiden who's wearing a batman t-shirt , grey jeans, and

matching batman converse. Rosalie's not far behind him she has a large bag and a little backpack. " Hey Em.

How's your morning?" She asks as I step aside to invite them in. " Eh , it was alright. Hey Aaiden." I say

kneeling down to bump the little fist he offers me. " Hi." He says quickly. " Aaiden isn't allergic to dogs right?" I

ask warily. " No. Do you have a dog?" She says , just before Sam comes bolting into the room . Sam sits by my

feet directly in front of Aaiden . He's panting and his tail is whacking my leg a mile a minute. " This is my pup

Sam." Sam tilts his head upward, upon hearing his name. Aaiden takes small step forward. " Hi puppy." He says

smiling when Sam leans forward and starts to lick his face . " He's cute. Aaiden has been asking me for a dog

for a while but we can't afford one." She says watching Aaiden giggle with a smile on her face. " I have to be

heading to work soon or I'll be late again. Text me later?" She asked before giving Aaiden a hug and kiss. I

couldn't help but feel a little jealous. "Yeah, of course." I say before taking Aaiden's bags. " The big bag is stuff

he can leave here and the backpack has what he needs for today." Rose directs me. I nod . " See you later,

Rose." I call to her she walks toward her car . Before she gets in she turns and waves back. I feel a tug on my

pant leg and look down to see Aaiden looking up at me with my eyes. His little hand isn't tugging on my pants,

but holding them. I guess he's nervous , so am I . " You like Batman?" I ask laughing when Aaiden smiles widely,

nodding his head. " I have a collection of the old cartoon series." I say before grabbing his hand and leading him

into the living room. I help him onto the couch and start up the cartoons on the 60 inch screen. Aaiden's eyes

widen as the colors of the show fill the screen . As Batman chases the Penguin , my stomach growls loudly

followed by a tiny growl that wasn't from me. I look over at Aaiden and see his little cheeks flush with color.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I ask watching him shrug. I pause the show and gesture for him to follow

me. We walk into the kitchen and I look through the cabinets, finding nothing except a box of cheerios past

their expiration date. " How about we go out for breakfast, little man?" Aaiden nods and goes to grab his jacket

and I do the same. When we venture out of the house and onto the porch , I see a car seat. Good thing she

left the car seat, almost forgot about it. 

With the car seat put in and Aaiden secured we are on our way to IHOP . " Hey Emmett , what's this place?"

Aaiden asks as I take him out of his car seat. " IHOP is a breakfast restaurant ." I say before grabbing his hand

and we start walking to the entrance. We're halfway through our meal when an idea strikes me. " Hey Aaiden

do you want to go shopping for some cool stuff?" He smiled at me nodding, his lips sticky with syrup. " Have

you ever been to Toys R' Us?" I ask before taking a sip of my coffee. " A couple times with my uncles but mom

can't take me." Aaiden mumbled looking down at his food. I knew there was a heartbreaking reason behind why

Rose couldn't take him and I didn't dare ask why. I tried to lighten the mood. "Don't worry today will be the last

day we go without her. Your mom is way too awesome to stay home." I laughed and it felt good to genuinely

feel happy. His smile had returned and I knew I would do anything to make sure I could see my son smile as

much as possible. 

I watched Aaiden walk through aisle after aisle of the toy store and he hadn't picked up anything . For a kid

who was almost four I knew this wasn't typical behavior. Most kids would have thrown everything but the

kitchen sink into the cart by now. Whenever he found a toy he'd eye it for while and then place it back on the

shelf . " Buddy, you okay?" I squatted down to his level. " I don't know which one to get. Mom said toys

are pensive , so I always get one." He said seriously. I laughed internally at his mispronunciation of the word. "

Aaiden you can have more than one. It's a special occasion." He grins and runs back down the aisle and grabs

the toys he'd picked up before. After he had gotten a few more toys we headed to the bedding aisle and I

picked up a few themed sets . I even was able to put in an order for a complete bedroom set , so if he did

spend the night he'd be comfortable. I almost forgot to buy another car seat until we passed the aisle. With our

shopping complete, we headed back to

my place. 

Aaiden was fast asleep by the time we arrived. I unbuckled his car seat and lifted him into my arms. Careful not

to wake him, I laid him down on the bed in the guest room. Before I could get up Aaiden clenched my t-shirt in

his tiny fists mumbling. I laid down next him and he relaxed. "Thank you , Emmett." He voice was low and he

drifted back off to sleep. " I'm supposed to do this buddy . No need to thank me." I whispered before yawning.

It didn't take long before I had fallen asleep too , dreaming of the future I could have with Rose and Aaiden.

**A/N: **Greetings my lovelies! I have returned after being MIA for much too long . I hope you're all still with me. New computer so more frequent updates are certainly a promise. Thank for reading and don't forget to review. See you next chapter! :)


End file.
